Wishes are Curses
by Victoriousfan1
Summary: Delilah has always asked for a sister or brother and she got more than what she bargained. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. Don't like my work? Don't click and read. Simple.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jade and Beck were married for five years with a seven year old daughter who blessed their lives during their senior year of high school. Unable to attend full time in college, Jade and Beck lived working average jobs to support their family. Beck never gave up hope on his dream and after much rejection, he finally landed his first role costarring in a movie. Beck took his earnings and moved his family into a better community in a luxury condo. Since his first role Beck has been offered many more and he gratefully took advantage of the opportunities. Jade has had her share of success. She's published three books written during her teen years and continues to write while interning for a TV network.**_

 _ **Delilah is Jade and Beck's seven year old daughter. She's their world. Jade instantly lost her gothic, cruel personality the moment she was handed her newborn daughter. Beck is a sucker for his princess. He gives her everything she asks for. Delilah is a great kid, she earns good grades in school and is a cheerleader. Being an only child, she's always asked for a sister or brother. Little did she know she would finally get her wish.**_

 **Delilah sat on the floor in her room as she played with her Barbie Dolls. She had them all spread across the floor. She heard footsteps and turned to the door. Her parents walked into the room.**

Beck: Hi, princess.

Delilah: Hi, daddy. Did you work on TV today?

Beck: (chuckled) Yeah, I filmed today.

Jade: Come sit, we have something to tell you.

 **Delilah stood up and went over to her bed sitting. Jade and Beck stood before her.**

Beck: Do you want to tell her or should I?

Delilah: Tell me what?

Jade: Remember last week when I was sick?

Delilah: (nods) Yes, you was scary.

Beck: Do you want to know why she was sick?

Delilah: Why?

Beck: Mommy is pregnant.

 **Delilah looked at her parents confused.**

Delilah: Is that bad?

 **Jade and Beck laughed shaking their heads.**

Jade: You were asking for a brother or sister, remember?

Delilah: Yes.

Jade: I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby.

Delilah: You're having a baby?

Beck: Yep.

 **Delilah jumped down from her bed and hugged her mother.**

Delilah: When do I get to see the baby?

Jade: It's in my stomach sweetie.

Beck: Yeah, the baby will grow and in about nine months it'll be born.

Delilah: Nine months? That's too long.

 **Delilah frowned.**

Delilah: I want to see the baby now.

Jade: We'll just have to wait.

Delilah: Is it a boy or a girl?

Beck: We don't know yet.

Delilah: When do we know?

Jade: How about I buy you a calendar and show you how to mark off special dates.

Beck: Yeah, it'll be a special countdown calendar.

Delilah: Can I call Isabelle and tell her?

Jade: Sure. Go ahead and get my phone.

 **Delilah smiled and ran out the room to find Jade's phone to call her best friend. Isabelle is Delilah's cousin, the daughter of Jenny, Jade and Beck's close friend. Jenny had her daughter during their junior year of high school.**

/ / / / / / / / /

 **Several weeks later, Delilah sat at the island waiting for her breakfast. Beck stood at the stove cooking when Jade walked in exhausted. She was only seven weeks along and was already noticeable.**

Jade: I thought I could do this again but I can't.

Beck: Morning sickness will be over soon.

 **Jade opened the fridge to get bottled water.**

Jade: I don't know how much more of this I can take.

 **Jade closed the fridge turning towards her daughter. Delilah raised an eyebrow.**

Delilah: Mommy, you said the baby is in your stomach?

Jade: Yes, the baby is in me.

Delilah: Did you eat it? It looks like you did.

 **Beck's mouth dropped. Jade looked down to her descending stomach, then to Beck with teary eyes.**

Beck: Uh, Delilah, princess-

Jade: She's right! I'm fat!

 **Jade started to cry. Delilah looked confused. Beck pulled Jade into his arms.**

Beck: No, no, you're not fat.

Jade: (crying) Yes I am!

Beck: No, Jade, you're not.

 **Beck looked over to their daughter watching.**

Beck: Please say sorry to your mother.

Delilah: Sorry mommy.

 **Jade pulled away and wiped her face. She walked away out the kitchen.**

Delilah: Why was mommy crying?

Beck: You hurt her feelings.

 **Beck placed Delilah's plate of food for her to eat.**

Beck: You have to be nice to mommy, she's feeling emotional.

Delilah: Why is she feeling like that?

Beck: It's her hormones.

Delilah: Hormones?

Beck: It's because she's pregnant.

Delilah: I didn't know I was being mean.

Beck: She forgives you.

Delilah: But it does look like she ate the baby.

Beck: She didn't eat the baby.

Delilah: But how did it get in her stomach?

Beck: She took a special kind of medicine for it to get in her.

Delilah: What kind of medicine?

Beck: Medicine for grownups only and not for kids.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**

 ***I have a day off from work, it's stormy, my friends are busy and I decided to just let my mind flow and came up with this. This story won't be long and dragged on. No longer than ten chapters.**

 ***This story is centered on Delilah and is about how she copes with big changes in her life.**

 **Extra Characters for this story:**

 **Delilah: Jade and Beck's daughter.**

 **Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

 **Isabelle: Jenny's daughter.**

 **Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

 **Joe: Beck's father.**

 ***and of course the extras of the extra characters; baby shower guests, doctor, nurses, and receptionist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade and Beck sat in their bedroom having a serious discussion.**

Beck: That's basically the same as abortion.

Jade: It is not!

Beck: Yes it is!

Jade: I barely wanted to have a second baby and now you're forcing me to have five?

Beck: Look, I know we didn't plan for this but it happening okay?

 **Jade shook her head tossing the ultrasound photo aside.**

Jade: No.

Beck: Why are you being this way Jade?

 **Jade shrugged rolling her eyes.**

Beck: God, what is wrong with you?

Jade: We don't need six kids, Beck.

Beck: Why not?

 **Beck could see tears forming in his wife's eyes.**

Jade: I'm scared.

Beck: Scared of what?

Jade: Everything.

Beck: What's everything babe, tell me.

Jade: We can't afford to have them all.

Beck: Yeah we can. I'm making more money than we need.

 **Jade sighed.**

Beck: I think you're nervous about being a mother of six.

Jade: Can I do this? Can we do this?

 **Beck wrapped his arm around Jade.**

Beck: Yes, we can do this.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Several weeks later:**

 **Delilah sat in her bedroom, sitting in a split with her best friend sitting in a split across from her. The two were stretching before practice.**

Isabelle: My mommy told me that your mommy is having five babies.

 **Delilah nodded.**

Isabelle: Five? How can she do that?

Delilah: I don't know.

Isabelle: Five babies all at the same time. That's crazy.

Delilah: Daddy said it's called, quintuplets.

Isabelle: What's that?

Delilah: Five babies, silly.

Isabelle: But how? Are they all in her stomach?

Delilah: Yes. That's why she's so big, it's scary.

Isabelle: What are they?

 **Delilah stood up from her position, she went over to the calendar hanging on her wall. Isabelle walked over behind her.**

Delilah: I almost forgot.

 **Delilah used a marker to cross off a date.**

Delilah: Only 27 more days until I know if I'm getting sisters or brothers.

Isabelle: What do you want?

Delilah: Sisters. My cousin John is a boy and he's so annoying.

 **Isabelle nodded in agreement.**

Delilah: With sisters we can play forever.

Jade: You girls ready to go?

 **The two girls looked observing Jade standing in the doorway.**

Jade: I don't want to hear complaining if you're late.

 **The girls hurried out the room past Jade.**

Isabelle: (whispering) She _is_ big.

Delilah: (whispering) I told you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Carolyn: Three girls and two boys, how wonderful.

 **Beck sat on the couch holding his wife's hand, he smiled.**

Beck: Yeah, I'm glad I won't be the only man in the house.

Carolyn: I'm so happy for the two of you.

Jade: Thanks, Carolyn.

Carolyn: I went out a bought them all something.

Beck: You didn't have to do that mom.

Carolyn: I wanted to give them their first gift.

Jade: We appreciate you for that.

Delilah: Nana!

 **Delilah ran into the living room jumping into her grandmother's arms.**

Carolyn: Hi, sweetie.

 **Carolyn kissed the girl's head. She sat up in her grandmother's arms looking at the wrapped gift beside them.**

Delilah: Is that a gift? Can I open it?

Carolyn: You should ask your mom and dad.

 **Delilah looked to her parents sitting across on the other couch.**

Delilah: Please?

Jade: Go ahead.

Delilah: Yay.

 **Delilah stood off her grandmother's lap, she grabbed the gift box.**

Delilah: Is it a dress?

 **The girl excitedly tore off the wrapping paper, she opened the gift box.**

Delilah: What is this?

Carolyn: It's Onesies for your new sisters and brothers.

Delilah: But why?

Carolyn: It's for them to wear sweetheart.

Beck: Wasn't that nice of Nana to buy the babies a gift?

 **Delilah stared at the neutral colored Onesies disappointed.**

Delilah: I guess.

Jade: Bring it here, I want to see.

 **Delilah walked over and handed the box to her mother.**

Carolyn: I heard you're getting three sisters and two brothers.

 **Carolyn smiled.**

Carolyn: Aren't you a lucky girl.

Delilah: No. I don't want brothers, sisters only.

 **Jade and Beck exchanged glances.**

Beck: That isn't nice of you to say, Delilah.

Delilah: Boys are stupid and annoying.

Carolyn: I'm sure you will love your brothers almost as much as your sisters.

Delilah: Nope. I won't.

 **Delilah walked off to her room.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

Delilah: No. I'm not moving.

Jade: You don't have a choice.

Delilah: I'm not letting those people touch my stuff.

 **Delilah crossed her arms in protest. Jade sighed rubbing her huge bump. She shook her head at her stubborn child.**

Jade: Beck! Get in here!

 **Beck walked into the room.**

Jade: Would you please talk to your daughter?

 **Jade waddled away out the room, leaving Beck and Delilah alone.**

Beck: Princess, we talked about this.

Delilah: I don't want to move.

Beck: Remember what I told you about the house?

Delilah: I like it here.

Beck: I do too but it's time for us to leave.

Delilah: Why can't we stay here?

Beck: There is not enough room for us all, you know that.

 **Delilah shrugged.**

Beck: Our new house is better.

Delilah: No it's not.

Beck: Yes, it is. You haven't seen it yet.

Delilah: I don't want to see it.

 **Beck sighed, he looked around Delilah's packed room.**

Beck: You're a princess, right?

 **Delilah nodded.**

Beck: A princess has to have a castle to play in.

Delilah: A castle?

Beck: Yeah, but I guess if you stay here you won't have one.

Delilah: I have a castle? Where?

Beck: At the new house.

Delilah: Can you bring it here?

Beck: No, I can't.

 **Delilah pouted, she thought for a moment.**

Delilah: Okay daddy, I'll go.

Beck: Really your highness?

 **Delilah raised her arms at her father, he reached down picking her up.**

Beck: Can we let the movers take your things to the new house?

 **Delilah nodded.**

Beck: Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Delilah raced up the stairs with her best friend following behind. She ran through the hall into a room.**

Delilah: And this is my room.

 **Isabelle looked around the room in awe.**

Isabelle: It's so pretty and pink.

Delilah: Look at my closet, it's big.

 **Delilah opened her closet door allowing Isabelle to walk inside.**

Isabelle: It's like a club house.

 **Isabelle giggled as she walked out the closet.**

Delilah: And I have my own bathroom. Just for me.

 **Delilah opened another door revealing her decorative bath.**

Isabelle: I like it.

Delilah: Thank you.

 **Delilah walked over to a window. She opened the curtain.**

Delilah: Look at this.

 **Isabelle walked over standing beside her.**

Delilah: I can see the pool and my castle from here.

Isabelle: I wish my house had a pool.

Delilah: You can swim in it anytime you'd like.

Isabelle: Can I see the babies' room?

Delilah: Why? My room is better.

Isabelle: I want to see, show me.

 **Delilah led her best friend out the room. The two walked further down the hall. They stopped at a closed door. Delilah opened it, they took a look inside the empty light green painted room.**

Delilah: Don't touch the walls.

Isabelle: It's empty.

Delilah: It's not finished yet.

 **Delilah pulled the door shut. She walked a few steps over and opened another door, revealing the empty dark blue painted room.**

Delilah: This one is the boys'.

 **Delilah closed the door shut. She pointed ahead to another door.**

Delilah: That one is my mommy and daddy's room.

 **Isabelle looked around confused.**

Isabelle: How come your room is all the way down there?

Delilah: I don't know.

Isabelle: You're so far down.

 **Delilah looked down the long hallway and nodded.**

Delilah: I am. I'm too far.

Isabelle: Let's go outside and play on your swings.

 **A few days later:**

 **It was a late night, Delilah couldn't sleep. She stood out of her bed and walked over to her door peeking out into the long dark hallway.**

Delilah: Mommy? Daddy?

 **Delilah waited for an answer.**

Delilah: Mommy! Daddy!

 **Delilah looked around afraid. She walked out into the hall. Becoming paranoid she took off running into the dark hall to the other end. She opened her parents' bedroom door. Jade and Beck were in bed asleep. Delilah walked into the room and over to Jade's side of the bed.**

Delilah: Mommy? Mommy?

 **Delilah's cracking voice had wakened Jade. She opened her eyes seeing the frighten girl.**

Jade: Baby, what are you doing up?

Delilah: I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?

 **Jade shifted from her comfortable position sitting up. Beck remained asleep.**

Jade: Did you have a bad dream?

Delilah: No, but I'm scared.

Jade: There is nothing to be scared of. Nothing is in this house.

Delilah: Can I sleep with you and daddy?

 **Jade sighed shaking her head.**

Jade: No, there isn't enough room.

Delilah: But I wanna sleep in here with you.

Jade: You have your own bed.

Delilah: Why can't I sleep with you?

Jade: I need space to sleep. You understand?

 **Jade carefully stood out of bed, she grabbed her daughter's hand.**

Jade: You need to sleep in your own bed.

 **The two walked out the room at Jade's slow pace. When they reached Delilah's bedroom Jade turned on the light.**

Delilah: Can you sleep in here with me?

Jade: I can't. Your bed is only for you.

 **Delilah got into bed, Jade tucked her in and gave her a kiss.**

Jade: Good night.

 **The next morning:**

 **Jade woke up to bright sunlight filling the room. She turned her head and saw that Beck was still asleep. She smiled. She felt the babies kicking.**

Jade: I know. I'm going to cook breakfast.

 **Jade sat up in bed, she carefully stood out of bed stepping on a small arm.**

Jade: No she didn't.

 **Jade looked down to her sleeping daughter. Delilah was asleep on the floor wrapped in a blanket with her pillow and several stuffed animals.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Delilah tiredly sat outside on her swing while her best friend played on the monkey bars. She sat drawing in the dirt with a stick.**

Isabelle: Did you hear me?

 **Delilah looked back to see Isabelle hanging upside down.**

Delilah: Huh?

Isabelle: I said, do you want to go over the cheer?

Delilah: No.

 **Isabelle flipped down from the monkey bars and went over to Delilah.**

Isabelle: What's wrong with you?

Delilah: Nothing. I don't want to do the cheer.

 **Delilah yawned wiping her eyes.**

Isabelle: I do. Watch me.

 **Isabelle went back a few inches to perform the cheer. Delilah sat watching. Isabelle did it a few times.**

Isabelle: I finally got my tuck. Want to see?

 **The girls looked over to their mothers walking out the house.**

Isabelle: I think it's time for me to leave.

Delilah: Ask if you can spend the night.

Jenny: Isabelle, let's go!

 **Jenny motioned for her daughter to walk over.**

Isabelle: I can't I'm going to my dad's house.

Delilah: Oh.

Isabelle: Bye.

 **Delilah was silent, she continued drawing lines in the dirt with the stick.**

Isabelle: Sorry, Delilah.

 **Isabelle ran off meeting with her mother. Delilah didn't bother looking up, she heard their car start and leave.**

Jade: Delilah! It's time to come in!

 **Delilah stood up dropping the stick. She took her time walking over to her mother.**

Jade: Do you want McDonalds for dinner?

 **Delilah perked up a bit and nodded.**

Jade: I need to use the bathroom first.

 **Delilah followed her mother inside. When Jade finished, they went out to McDonalds and back. The two sat in the kitchen eating at the table together. Delilah had a Happy Meal and Jade had three cheese burgers, fries, and a chocolate milkshake.**

Delilah: Where's daddy?

Jade: He's out working late. It's just you and me tonight.

Delilah: Is he coming home late?

Jade: Yeah. You're gonna have to be quiet playing tomorrow so he can sleep in.

Delilah: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Jade: Delilah, no, we talked about this.

Delilah: But daddy is coming home late. Please?

Jade: Where is your dad supposed to sleep?

Delilah: On the couch, but when I wake up he can sleep in the bed.

Jade: Tonight only.

Delilah: Really? I can sleep with you?

Jade: Just for tonight, this isn't going to be an every night thing.

 **Delilah nodded, she took a nugget and reached out feeding it to Jade.**

Jade: Don't think this is going to get you anywhere.

 **Later that night:**

 **Delilah walked into her parents room dressed for bed, she was holding a few of her stuffed animals. Jade was sitting up in bed, reading a book.**

Jade: Finished with your bath?

 **Delilah nodded, she climbed onto the bed on Beck's side, she got underneath the heavy comforter.**

Jade: Your dad is going to be upset when he sees you in his spot.

 **Jade groaned rubbing her bump.**

Delilah: What's wrong mommy?

Jade: They're kicking me hard.

Delilah: Are they hurting you?

Jade: Just a little, I'll be okay.

 **Delilah frowned, she didn't like the thought of someone hurting her mom.**

Jade: Do you want to feel?

 **Delilah shook her head, she laid on the pillow closing her eyes, without delay she was asleep.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

 **A week later:**

 **Beck and Delilah walked in through the front door, they were greeted by the sight on Jade sitting on the couch eating a plate of fruit while she watched TV.**

Delilah: Hi mommy.

Jade: Hi, how was school?

 **Delilah took off her backpack setting it next to Jade.**

Delilah: Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich?

Jade: Sure, go change out of your uniform.

 **Delilah walked away to the stairs walking up.**

Beck: I'll make her sandwich babe, you don't have to get up.

Jade: Beck, what did I say about treating me like a disabled person?

Beck: You don't need to be on your feet as much.

Jade: I'm fine.

 **Jade placed her plate of fruit on the coffee table. She grabbed Delilah's backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out her homework folder. She opened it checking for homework. Beck sat down next to her.**

Jade: Did Delilah's teacher talk to you?

Beck: No, why?

Jade: She left a note.

 **Beck leaned in reading the note with Jade.**

Beck: She's been falling asleep in class?

Jade: I guess an eight thirty bedtime is too late for her.

Beck: She's never had a problem before.

Jade: Starting tonight, she's going to bed at seven-thirty.

Beck: Seven-thirty is too early.

Jade: I don't care. It'll keep her awake in class.

 **Jade and Beck sat talking he was smiling talking to Jade's stomach. Delilah walked down changed out of her school uniform.**

Jade: Delilah, you've been sleeping in class?

Delilah: No.

Beck: Your teacher sent a note home and I know she wouldn't lie.

Delilah: Only once.

Jade: That's not what it says here on this note.

Beck: Ms. Cunnings said she made you stand during class.

 **Delilah shrugged not knowing what to say.**

Jade: From now on, you will be going to bed at seven-thirty.

Delilah: But that's when _Liv and Maddie_ come on.

Beck: You will just have to miss it.

Jade: Go in the kitchen and start your homework.

 **Jade handed Delilah her homework papers.**

Jade: I'll be in there to make your sandwich.

Delilah: I don't want it anymore.

 **Delilah walked away to the kitchen.**

Beck: Were we too hard on her?

Jade: (sighs) No, Beck. Stop being so soft.

 **Later that evening:**

 **Delilah was in her room packing up her things. She found some boxes leftover from the move. She packed as many toys and clothes as she could. She had three boxes pack and dragged each down the hall to the empty nursery meant for her sisters. She went back to her room for her bed. After trying to pull and move it, she gave up and took off her bedding carrying it down to her new room. She was busy unpacking her things when Beck walked by looking in, he walked into the room.**

Beck: Delilah.

 **Delilah looked up at her father giving her a disapproving look.**

Beck: What do you think you're doing?

Delilah: This is my room now.

Beck: Your room?

Delilah: Yes. Can you bring my bed in? It's too heavy.

Beck: Delilah, this is not your room.

Delilah: Yes it is.

Beck: No it is not. This is your sisters' room.

Delilah: They can have my room.

Beck: I worked hard on your room and I want _you_ to sleep in it.

Delilah: I don't wanna sleep in my room.

Beck: Well the babies can't sleep in your room.

Delilah: Yes they can.

Beck: No, they have to sleep in here. Closer to your mother and I.

Delilah: Why do I have to sleep so far away?

Beck: What are you talking about?

Delilah: My room. It's so far from you. I don't like it.

Beck: Is this why you're always trying to sleep in our room?

Delilah: (nods) I don't like being by myself. It's scary.

Beck: Why is it scary?

Delilah: Because it's dark and I'm scared.

Beck: Are you scared to sleep?

Delilah: I can't sleep. What if something gets me?

Beck: Oh, I see. This is why you're sleeping in class.

Delilah: If I sleep in here, I won't sleep in class.

Beck: You can't sleep in here, princess.

Delilah: Then, I'm not going to sleep.

Beck: Will a nightlight make you feel better?

Delilah: That's for babies.

Beck: There's nothing wrong with sleeping with a nightlight.

Delilah: I don't have a nightlight.

Beck: We can go out and buy one.

Delilah: Right now?

Beck: After we take your things back to your room.

 **Beck grabbed some toys, tossing it into a box.**

Delilah: How come I can't be down here with you?

Beck: We need the babies to be close to us.

Delilah: Why?

Beck: So that we can hear them cry and feed them.

Delilah: I don't like my room.

Beck: You will when you're older. Trust me.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**

 ***Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beck: Do you have your lunch?

Delilah: Yes.

Beck: Homework finished?

Delilah: Yes.

Beck: Alright, just let me grab my keys and we can head out.

 **Beck walked out the kitchen to get his car keys. Delilah stood double checking her backpack making sure she had all her things.**

Jade: Have a great day at school, sweetie.

 **Delilah looked up to see Jade waddling into the kitchen. She nervously took a few steps back. She hid on the side of the island as Jade waddled over to the stove.**

Jade: I thought I told him sausage, not bacon.

 **Jade sighed eating a piece.**

Jade: Come give me a hug and kiss goodbye.

 **Jade looked around and saw no sight of Delilah. She shrugged as she continued to eat. Beck walked into the kitchen.**

Beck: Let's get going.

 **Beck stopped looking at Delilah.**

Beck: What are you doing?

Delilah: Daddy, shush.

Jade: Where is she?

Beck: Over here. Being silly.

 **Delilah stayed in hiding, she could see Jade's giant shadow getting closer. She looked up to her mother.**

Jade: I asked for a hug and kiss before you leave.

 **Delilah nervously hugged Jade. Beck lifted her up so that she could kiss her cheek.**

Jade: I love you.

Delilah: I love you too, mommy.

 **Delilah had stayed quiet during the car ride to school. She finally got the courage to speak.**

Delilah: Daddy?

 **Beck lowered the volume on the radio.**

Beck: Yes?

Delilah: Why is mommy so big?

Beck: The babies are growing inside of her.

Delilah: She looks kinda scary.

Beck: Maybe she looks scary because you're smaller than she is.

Delilah: Will she explode?

Beck: (chuckles) No, Delilah. She won't explode.

 **Later that day:**

 **Delilah was home with her grandmother while her parents were out shopping. Delilah was sitting at the table doing homework with the help of Carolyn.**

Delilah: Since mommy and daddy are gone, can you sign something for me?

Carolyn: Sure, what do you need me to sign?

 **Delilah opened her folder and took out a paper, she handed it to Carolyn. Carolyn took it to read.**

Carolyn: You refused to take the test and failed?

 **Delilah slowly nodded.**

Carolyn: Why didn't you take the test?

Delilah: I don't know.

Carolyn: You don't know?

 **Carolyn handed Delilah back the paper.**

Carolyn: I can't sign this.

Delilah: Why not?

Carolyn: Your mom or dad has to sign it.

Delilah: But they'll be mad if they see it.

Carolyn: They won't be mad but they will be disappointed.

Delilah: I can't show them this.

Carolyn: You tried to get me to sign it so they wouldn't know?

Delilah: No.

Carolyn: Yes you did. I'm very disappointed in you, Delilah.

 **Delilah looked down feeling upset.**

Delilah: You're not gonna tell on me are you?

Carolyn: No. I trust that you will tell them yourself.

 **Delilah became silent.**

Carolyn: Aren't you?

 **Delilah looked up and nodded.**

Carolyn: That's a good girl.

 **They heard the garage door opening, Jade and Beck were home.**

Carolyn: All finished with your homework?

Delilah: Yes.

Carolyn: Go put it away.

 **Delilah collected her papers in placed them inside her folder. She took her things and abrupt out the kitchen and up to her room. Once in her room, she took out the test paper from her bag along with a pen. She used her wall for support to write. Delilah tried her best to forge her mother's signature. When finished she hid the failed test away back into her backpack to turn in to her teacher. Lucky for her, it was Friday, she could get away with it for a couple days. Delilah walked out her room going downstairs to see her parents. They were all sitting on the couch gushing over Jade's ultrasound photos.**

Jade: In this picture, B and C were touching hands.

Carolyn: Aw, that is so cute.

Beck: We need to start thinking of names.

Jade: I don't have the patience to sit and do that just yet.

 **Delilah walked into the living room, the adults all looked over to her.**

Beck: Hi princess, were you good for Nana?

 **Delilah nodded. Carolyn stood up from the couch.**

Carolyn: I should get going.

Jade: Thanks for watching her at the last minute.

Carolyn: Not a problem.

 **Carolyn went over to Delilah giving her a hug, she bent over to her level to whisper.**

Carolyn: Remember our talk.

 **Delilah nodded.**

Carolyn: Good girl.

 **Carolyn stood up straight and walked over to the door to leave, Beck watched her out.**

Jade: What do you want for dinner tonight?

Beck: We haven't had steak in a while.

Jade: Help me up.

 **Beck went over to Jade, he helped her stand from sitting. Delilah stared petrified at Jade's huge bump.**

Jade: Do you want to help me in the kitchen?

 **Delilah ran away rushing up the stairs. Jade looked to Beck, bewildered.**

Jade: What did I do?

 **Beck chuckled, he rubbed Jade's bump.**

Beck: She's afraid of, _this_.

Jade: Don't be ridiculous.

Beck: Go upstairs and try to hug her, see what she does.

Jade: What does she think I am, a monster?

Beck: Yeah.

 **Beck stared to laugh, Jade gave him a glare, he stopped.**

Beck: No babe, you're beautiful.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **The next day, Saturday, Jade's best friend Jenny and her daughter were over to hangout. Beck was away working. Delilah and Isabelle were up in her room. The two were sitting on the floor with some toys.**

Isabelle: Can we go outside?

 **Delilah shook her head.**

Isabelle: I want to play on your swings. Please?

Delilah: I don't want to go outside.

 **Delilah turned her back to her friend.**

Isabelle: Are you mad at me?

 **Delilah threw her Barbie doll across the room, Isabelle took that as a yes.**

Isabelle: Do you want to play house?

 **Isabelle went over to Delilah's toy box and took out a baby doll.**

Isabelle: I'll be the mom and you can be the daughter.

 **Isabelle cradled the doll.**

Isabelle: And this can be your sister.

 **Delilah looked back to her friend.**

Isabelle: She's a new baby, isn't she just so cute?

 **Delilah stood up becoming angry.**

Isabelle: Want to hold her?

 **Isabelle walked over and handed Delilah the doll.**

Isabelle: Watch your sister while I make food.

 **Delilah threw the doll hard to the wall, she started to cry. Isabelle watched, confused.**

Isabelle: Why are you crying?

 **Delilah stood crying, Isabelle went to hug her only to be pushed away.**

Isabelle: What's wrong?

 **Jade and Jenny sat in the family room, talking.**

Jenny: The guy was so weird and awkward.

Jade: Did he call you after?

Jenny: Yeah, like, ten times. I blocked him.

Jade: Maybe the next one will be better.

Jenny: No, this was it. No more blind dates for me.

Jade: Yeah, sure.

Jenny: I'm serious this time.

 **Isabelle walked into the room.**

Isabelle: Aunt Jade, Delilah is crying.

Jenny: What's wrong with her?

Isabelle: She won't talk.

 **Jade sighed as she forced herself up from the couch.**

Isabelle: I think she's mad at me.

Jade: She's not. She woke up with an attitude.

 **Jade waddled away out the room. She slowly walked up the stairs, holding onto the railing for support. She heard Delilah's crying as she gotten further up. She followed the cries into her daughter's room. Delilah sat on the floor crying into her hands.**

Jade: Delilah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

 **Delilah ignored Jade as she cried. Jade tried reaching down and gave up.**

Jade: Stop this crying and tell me what's wrong?

 **Delilah wouldn't cooperate, she sat crying.**

Jade: Get in your bed, now.

 **Delilah cried as she stood up, she walked over to her bed getting on.**

Jade: After you're finished with this, then we can talk.

 **Jade waddled out the room closing the door. She went back downstairs to her friend.**

Jenny: Is she okay?

Jade: No, she needs a nap.

 **Jenny stood up from the couch.**

Jenny: Come on sweetie, Delilah can't play with you today.

Jade: Sorry, Isabelle.

Jenny: I'll call you later.

 **Delilah had cried herself to sleep. A few hours later, she woke up to Beck stroking her cheek. She opened her swollen eyes.**

Beck: Hey, princess. Feeling better?

 **Delilah sat up and nodded.**

Beck: What's going on? What happened?

 **Delilah shook her head.**

Beck: You can tell me.

Delilah: I did a bad thing.

Beck: Well, this is serious, what did you do?

Delilah: Will you hate me?

Beck: I will never hate you.

 **Delilah got down from her bed and walked over to her closet, she went in and came out with her backpack.**

Beck: You forgot to do homework?

 **Delilah took out the failed test and handed it to her father. He stood reading the note attached.**

Delilah: Are you mad at me?

Beck: Why didn't you take the test?

 **Delilah shrugged.**

Beck: Answer my question.

Delilah: I didn't want to do it.

Beck: That's not an explanation.

 **Beck handed the test to Delilah.**

Beck: I see you tried signing it.

Delilah: Am I in trouble?

Beck: No cheer practice or TV for a week.

Delilah: But-

Beck: You will be busy studying.

Delilah: Okay. I'm sorry daddy.

 **Delilah hugged her father, he hugged her back.**

Beck: I know you are. Go take that to your mother.

Delilah: Do I have to?

Beck: Yes. She's in our room.

 **Delilah took a deep breath before walking out the room.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, Guest for your reviews. I appreciate your support.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / /**

 **A week later:**

 **Delilah sat on the couch packing her purse with small toys. She heard a horn beep from outside. Jade waddled into the living room.**

Jade: They're here.

 **Delilah stood up from the couch, she grabbed her sunglasses putting them on.**

Jade: Here.

 **Jade handed Delilah a twenty dollar bill.**

Delilah: Twenty dollars? It's mine?

Jade: (nods) Put it into your purse and don't lose it.

 **Delilah opened her purse to put her money in.**

Jade: Ask Jenny to help you with spending it.

Delilah: I'm gonna buy ice cream with this.

Jade: Can I have a hug before you go?

 **Delilah nodded and hugged her mother the best way she could. Jade waddled to the door to watch Delilah leave. She waved to her best friend, Jenny as Delilah got into the back seat. Jade closed the door when they drove off.**

Jenny: Hi, Delilah.

Delilah: Hi, Aunt Jenny.

Jenny: Look at you, looking like a superstar.

Isabelle: I like your sunglasses.

Delilah: Thank you.

Jenny: I bet you're happy to be out the house today, huh?

Delilah: Yes.

Jenny: I know things are busy there today.

Isabelle: Why?

Jenny: Her dad and grandpa are working on the nurseries.

Isabelle: Are they building the cribs and other stuff?

 **Delilah nodded looking out the window.**

Isabelle: What does it look like?

 **Delilah looked over to her best friend.**

Delilah: Stop asking me about that.

Isabelle: How long until your mom have them?

Delilah: I'm not gonna talk to you if you keep asking about them.

Jenny: Isabelle, Delilah doesn't want to talk about the babies, okay?

Isabelle: Sorry.

 **The two girls became silent, all that was heard was the music played on the radio.**

Isabelle: We're going to the mall.

 **Delilah looked over from the window.**

Delilah: I know. Look, I have twenty dollars.

 **Delilah opened her purse to show her money.**

Isabelle: What are you gonna buy with it?

Delilah: Ice cream.

Isabelle: I have five dollars, that's enough for ice cream.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Later that day:**

 **Jenny arrived back to Jade and Beck's house to bring Delilah home. Jade opened the door letting them in.**

Jade: Hey, did you have fun?

 **Delilah nodded.**

Jenny: Why did you send her with money? You know she's fine with me.

Jade: Because I know the things you're going through.

 **Beck walked downstairs to the living room.**

Delilah: Hi, daddy.

Beck: Hi, did you have a great time?

Delilah: Yes. I had ice cream.

Beck: That sounds like a nice treat.

Jenny: Hey, Beck. How are the nurseries coming along?

Beck: Finished.

Jade: They finished a couple hours ago.

Beck: Would you like come up and see?

Jenny: Yeah, duh.

 **Jenny followed Beck away going up the stairs, Jade waddled behind.**

Delilah: Let's play with my daddy's iPad.

 **Isabelle was about to walk after the adults, Delilah grabbed her arm stopping her.**

Delilah: Where are you going?

Isabelle: I want to see.

Delilah: No, stay down here with me.

Isabelle: But I want to see, come on.

Delilah: No.

Isabelle: I'm going to see.

 **Delilah didn't try stopping her friend from going upstairs. She shook her head walking away to find Beck's iPad. She sat on the couch playing with it. After a while Isabelle came back downstairs to the living room.**

Isabelle: It's so pretty.

 **Delilah ignored her as she sat playing.**

Isabelle: Are you playing Fun Run? Can I play?

Delilah: No. But you _can_ go home.

 **Delilah stood up from the couch walking away with the iPad.**

Isabelle: What did I do?

 **Delilah walked up the stairs as they adults were all walking down.**

Jade: Did you thank Jenny for taking you out today?

Delilah: Thank you Aunt Jenny.

Jenny: You're welcome, sweetie.

 **Delilah walked up to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed playing with the iPad, minutes later, her door opened and Beck walked in.**

Beck: Why did you tell Isabelle to go home?

Delilah: She didn't want to play with me.

Beck: I don't like this attitude of yours.

 **Delilah shrugged playing the game, Beck walked over and took it.**

Delilah: I was winning.

Beck: If you keep having this rude attitude you won't have any friends.

 **Delilah crossed her arms.**

Beck: Do you want to see how I did with the nurseries?

Delilah: No. I don't want to see the stupid baby rooms.

 **Delilah stood down from her bed and stomped out the room. She bumped into Jade.**

Jade: Whoa, where is the fire?

 **Delilah looked up to her mother rubbing her huge bump.**

Delilah: Ugh!

 **The young girl ran over to the stairs and stomped down. Beck walked out into the hall after her.**

Beck: Where did she go?

 **Jade pointed to the stairs, Beck went over walking down.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **A couple days later:**

 **Jade stood at the stove cooking dinner, Delilah walked into the kitchen smiling teasingly.**

Jade: Why are you smiling like that?

Delilah: I know a secret.

Jade: A secret?

Delilah: Yes, Nana told me a secret.

Jade: I don't even want to know.

Delilah: Why not? Secrets are fun.

 **Delilah climbed up onto a stool at the island.**

Delilah: I'll give you a hint.

 **Jade nodded as she seasoned the meat cooking in the skillet.**

Delilah: It's not like a bath.

Jade: Not like a bath?

Delilah: No. People come and bring lots of gifts.

 **Jade looked over to Delilah with a serious face.**

Jade: A baby shower?

Delilah: Yes!

 **Delilah gasped covering her mouth.**

Delilah: Oh no. You're not supposed to know.

 **Beck was sitting in the living room studying a script for an upcoming audition.**

Jade: Your mother planned a damn baby shower for me?

 **Beck looked up at his angry wife and sighed.**

Beck: Delilah told you, didn't she?

Jade: I'm glad she did.

Beck: You didn't have a shower for Delilah, my mother thought you deserve to have one.

Jade: I don't want a shower and I'm not going.

Beck: You kinda have to since it's this weekend and I have relatives coming from Canada.

Jade: I don't have to go.

Beck: Jade, you're going and that's the end of this.

Jade: That's what you think.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Delilah sat playing in her room. She placed her baby doll on her bed.**

Delilah: Good night.

 **Delilah got an idea, she took her doll and walked out her room. She walked down the hall and opened a door walking into the furnished nursery for her sisters.**

Delilah: You can sleep in here.

 **Delilah walked over to one of the three cribs and dropped her doll in.**

Delilah: Be right back.

 **Delilah walked out the room to use the bathroom. When she was done, she decided it was morning and time for her baby to wake up. She walked back into the nursery to get the doll.**

Delilah: Good morning.

 **Delilah went to grab the doll and stopped.**

Delilah: Uh oh.

 **Realizing the crib was too high for her to reach into Delilah started to panic. She stood on her tippy toes, struggling to reach the doll inside.**

Beck: Delilah!

 **Delilah heard her father calling for her from downstairs.**

Delilah: Get out, get out.

 **Delilah gave up, she ran out the room down to her own to get a stepstool from her bathroom. She rushed back down the hall.**

Beck: Delilah, come here princess!

 **Delilah heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she silently closed the door shut and went over to the crib to use her plan.**

Delilah: I'm gonna save you, don't worry.

 **Delilah stood up on the stepstool and tried reaching into the crib.**

Delilah: Almost, got, you.

 **Delilah took a break to catch her breath.**

Delilah: Stupid baby crib. Give me back my doll.

 **Beck met with Jade in the kitchen.**

Beck: I don't know where she is.

Jade: What do you mean you don't know where she is?

Beck: I can't find her.

Jade: She's somewhere in this house.

 **Jade tiredly leaned against the island.**

Jade: Go find her if you want me to go outside to see your surprise.

Beck: I'm telling you, I can't find her.

Jade: If I waste my energy going up and finding her, I'll be pissed at you.

Beck: No, you stay here. I'll go check again.

 **Beck walked away heading back up the stairs. He walked into Delilah's room looking around.**

Beck: Delilah?

 **Beck opened the door to her bathroom, not a sight of her; he closed the door and walked out her bedroom. He walked down the hall and stopped, he heard mumbling coming from a room. Beck opened the door to the girls' nursery and found Delilah standing in a crib, she froze.**

Beck: What are you doing?

Delilah: I couldn't get her out.

Beck: What were you doing in here?

 **Delilah threw her doll to the floor, she climbed out the crib.**

Delilah: My baby was sleeping in here.

Beck: Did you hear me calling you?

Delilah: Yes, but I was trying to get her out.

 **Beck walked over to the crib observing it.**

Beck: This crib was worth the four hundred bucks, if it's sturdy enough to hold you.

 **Beck turned to his daughter.**

Beck: No more playing in here, okay?

 **Delilah grabbed her doll from the floor and frowned.**

Beck: I have a surprise outside, want to see?

 **Delilah shook her head.**

Beck: You like surprises, come on.

 **Beck took her hand, leading her out the room, downstairs to the kitchen where Jade was waiting.**

Beck: Found her.

Jade: Where were you?

Delilah: I was saving my baby.

Beck: Alright ladies, who's ready to see my surprise?

 **Beck led his wife and daughter out into the open garage where a black truck was parked in the driveway.**

Beck: I was planning to show you at the shower but figured why not today.

 **The three went out the garage to the parked SUV.**

Jade: Beck, when, how did you get this?

Beck: I bought it a month ago. What do you think?

Jade: I think it's perfect for us.

Beck: It seats eight.

Delilah: Why did you buy this car, daddy?

Beck: I bought it for our family.

Jade: We need a truck big enough for us all, sweetie.

Beck: Do you like it?

 **Delilah looked back and pointed to the two cars in the garage.**

Delilah: I like those better.

Beck: Our new truck has a TV, you can watch any movie you want.

Delilah: A TV?

Beck: Yep. What do you think of it now?

Delilah: Hmm, I don't know.

Beck: Let's go for a test drive and you can decide.

Jade: Great idea, let's go to Wendy's.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **The next day, it was Saturday, the day of Jade's baby shower. Delilah was with her grandmother for the day, helping out with decorating in time for the shower to start. She was wearing a green sundress meant to be matching colors with her parents when they arrived. If ever they did. It was thirty minutes into the shower, guest were there but not Jade and Beck yet. Delilah stood at a table with her cousin, John. They were gazing up at a tall five layered cake. She reached out to touch it.**

Isabelle: Hi, Delilah!

 **Delilah snatched her hand away as her best friend ran up.**

Delilah: Why are you here? Nana said no other kids allowed.

 **Delilah turned back to the cake, Isabelle frowned.**

Isabelle: My mommy said I can come. She helped with this party.

Delilah: What kind do you think it is?

John: Chocolate.

Ben: John! Get over here and meet your Aunt!

 **John ran off to his father.**

Isabelle: My mom picked that cake. She said its yellow and chocolate.

 **Delilah walked away from the table, Isabelle walked after her. The two stopped at the gift table.**

Isabelle: It's so many.

 **Delilah pointed out.**

Delilah: I think this one's mine. Oh, and that one.

 **Carolyn grabbed the microphone to speak.**

Carolyn: Jade and Beck have been spotted in the parking lot.

 **Delilah crawled underneath the table to other side, her friend crawled after her.**

Delilah: Let's open these.

Isabelle: No. We can't.

 **Delilah grabbed a gift bag looking inside, she took out the tissue paper.**

Isabelle: What is it?

Delilah: It's baby stuff.

 **Delilah threw the bag to the side and grabbed another. She took the clothing out looking at it.**

Delilah: More baby stuff. Where's my present?

 **Delilah threw the bag and clothing down and grabbed a wrapped box. She was about to tear off the paper until she heard cheering and clapping. She looked underneath the table and saw a crowd gathering near the entrance. She sat on the floor and tore off the paper revealing the gift; an Infant tub.**

Isabelle: Delilah?

Delilah: What?

 **Delilah sat the gift aside and stood up to grab another.**

Isabelle: Your mommy and daddy are here.

 **Delilah unwrapped another gift and threw it down becoming frustrated.**

Isabelle: I think its all baby stuff.

Delilah: That's not fair!

 **Delilah crawled underneath the table back to the other side, her friend followed behind. The crowd had settled to their own tables, she spotted her father helping her mother sit at a centered table. She walked over to them.**

Beck: There's my princess.

Delilah: Mommy I don't like your party.

Jade: That makes two of us.

Beck: Give it a chance Jade.

 **Carolyn walked over to the table.**

Carolyn: The games are starting, Delilah aren't you going to help me?

Delilah: Is it baby games?

Carolyn: Baby related games, yes.

Delilah: No.

 **Delilah climbed onto Jade laying on her.**

Carolyn: I'll start it without you.

 **Carolyn walked away. Delilah pointed to the gift table.**

Delilah: Are all those presents baby stuff for the babies?

Beck: Yes. Get down from mommy.

 **Delilah frowned wrapping her arms around Jade.**

Beck: You don't want to hurt her do you?

Jade: She's okay, Beck. Can you go get me something to eat?

Beck: Yeah, I'll be back.

 **Beck leaned in giving Jade and Delilah each a kiss before walking away.**

Delilah: No one likes me, mommy.

Jade: What? Why would you say that?

Delilah: I didn't get any present.

Jade: (sighs) This is a baby shower, people brought gifts for the babies.

Delilah: That's not fair.

 **Jade looked down to Delilah tearing up. She didn't know what to say, she hugged Delilah tightly. Moments later Beck placed a plate of appetizers on the table in front of her.**

Jade: I told you this shower was a bad idea.

Beck: You haven't been here for ten minutes. What could possibly have gone wrong.

 **Jade gestured down to her daughter. She mouthed, "She's upset".**

Beck: Oh, why? She was excited this morning.

 **Jade nodded her head towards the table of gifts.**

Jade: That's why.

 **A couple hours passed it was near the end of the shower. It was time to open the gifts.**

Carolyn: I was planning on having Delilah open the gifts but I guess she's busy.

 **Everyone looked to Delilah asleep on Jade and laughed. When the shower was over, guests were taking their time leaving, talking to Jade and Beck on their way out. Delilah was awake and sat alone at a table eating cake. Her best friend walked over.**

Isabelle: Your mom's party was fun.

 **Delilah shrugged, she looked over to all the open gifts.**

Delilah: All of those presents and I didn't get one.

Isabelle: That's because it's all for the babies.

 **Isabelle pointed.**

Isabelle: My mom got them that one.

Delilah: Go away.

Isabelle: Huh?

Delilah: Go away. Leave me alone.

Isabelle: Why are you being mean?

 **Delilah sighed, she stood up from the table and took her plate walking away. She went over to her parents as they were talking to Jade's friend. She tapped Beck.**

Delilah: Daddy let's go home.

Beck: We'll be leaving soon.

Delilah: Now daddy, let's go now.

Jade: Delilah, we're talking, can't you see? Go play with Isabelle.

Delilah: I don't want to play with her.

Beck: Thanks again for your gift.

Gianna: No problem, I hope you-

Delilah: Now daddy! Let's go!

Beck: Excuse me.

 **Beck took Delilah's hand walking away from the two women.**

Delilah: You're hurting my hand!

 **/ / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade opened the door for her best friend to walk in, she looked around the crowded living room full of gifts from the baby shower.**

Jenny: I see you guys haven't been busy.

Jade: No, we have not.

 **Jade led Jenny out the crowded living room to the family room, near the kitchen. The two sat on the couch.**

Jenny: I stopped by to bring something for Delilah.

 **Jenny sat the gift bag on the floor.**

Jade: That was nice of you.

Jenny: I felt bad after what you told me about her being jealous at the shower.

Jade: She's getting over it.

Jenny: I'm sure she'll be happy to see this when she gets home from school.

Jade: She's here. I didn't feel well enough to drive.

Jenny: You must be exhausted if you allowed her to miss school.

Jade: Friday is her last day, who cares.

Jenny: I can give her the gift myself, even better.

Jade: Sorry about how she's been treating Isabelle, lately.

Jenny: It's okay. Kids will be kids, right?

Jade: Not mine. She knows her behavior isn't tolerated.

Jenny: How are things going without, Beck?

Jade: It's getting a little easier, not too bad.

Jenny: She's not giving you a hard time?

Jade: Not as much as she was a couple days ago.

 **Delilah walked into the kitchen near the family room.**

Jenny: I'm sure Beck will be rushing home to you and the babies.

 **Delilah rolled her eyes, she slammed the fridge shut. Jenny looked over to the kitchen.**

Jenny: Hi Delilah.

 **Delilah walked over to the sink to rinse off a bowl of strawberries.**

Delilah: Hi.

Jenny: Come here, I have something for you.

 **Delilah curiously looked over.**

Delilah: Something for me?

Jenny: Yeah, come see.

 **Delilah turned off the water leaving the bowl of strawberries in the sink. She walked into the family room over to Jenny.**

Jenny: Here.

 **Jenny handed the young girl a gift bag.**

Jade: What do you say?

Delilah: Thank you.

 **Delilah looked into the bag and pulled out a shirt. She read the printing.**

Jenny: It says, _I'm going to be a big sister._

 **Delilah stared at the pink t shirt in disgust.**

Jenny: How cute is that?

 **Delilah balled up the shirt and threw it down to the floor, she stomped off.**

Jenny: What did I do?

Jade: Delilah! Delilah, get back in here!

 **Delilah ignored Jade as she ran up to her room. The ladies heard a door slam shut.**

Jenny: What was that about?

 **Jade sighed as she forced herself up from the couch. She held her aching back as she rubbed her bump.**

Jade: Excuse me for a minute.

Jenny: Take your time.

 **Jade waddled away to go upstairs to Delilah. She took her time as she carefully took steps up the stairs. She waddled down the hall to Delilah's bedroom and opened the door walking in. Delilah was on her bed with her face buried in a pillow.**

Jade: You better have a good explanation for what you did down there.

 **Delilah looked up from the pillow, her face was red and draining in tears.**

Delilah: (crying) I don't want to be a big sister!

 **Jade's mean glare turned concerned. She waddled over to her daughters' bed.**

Jade: What is going on with you?

Delilah: (crying) No one likes me anymore.

Jade: What are you talking about?

 **Delilah wiped away her tears.**

Delilah: Everything is all about the babies.

Jade: Everything is not about the babies.

Delilah: Yes it is!

Jade: You better lower your tone.

Delilah: Everyone is always talking about the babies.

Jade: That's because everyone is excited.

Delilah: I'm not. I don't want them to come.

Jade: Why would you say that?

Delilah: They get everything and I get nothing. It's not fair.

Jade: (sighs) Delilah, the babies-

 **Delilah stood off her bed and ran to her closet, she walked inside and hid in a bottom shelf in the corner. Jade waddled in after her. She knew her mother was unable to bend down, she stayed in the shelf.**

Jade: Come out from there we need to have a talk.

Delilah: No!

Jade: Wrong answer. Get out from under there.

Delilah: No! Go away!

 **Jade took a deep breath walking out the closet, Jenny stood waiting.**

Jenny: Sorry if I caused any trouble.

Jade: I don't know what to do with her.

Jenny: Do you want me to talk to her for you?

Jade: No, just leave her.

 **Delilah stayed in her hiding spot all afternoon, she ignored Jade's calls for lunch. She was becoming hungry and decided to sneak out to get a snack. She crept down the stairs hoping to see no sign of her mother. She walked into the kitchen and was about to open the fridge until a voice startled her.**

Carolyn: Delilah.

 **Delilah looked over and saw her grandmother sitting with her mother in the family room. Carolyn was holding a wrapped box.**

Carolyn: I have a gift for you, I think you'll love it.

Delilah: No.

Carolyn: It's not a shirt, I promise.

 **Delilah shyly walked into the family room avoiding eye contact with Jade, she sat next to her grandmother on the opposite side of her mother. Carolyn handed her the gift. Delilah sat staring at it, nervous of what it could be.**

Carolyn: Go on, open it.

 **Delilah slowly tore off the wrapping paper, revealing the gift. A baby doll. She smiled glad it was something normal.**

Carolyn: It's a lifelike baby doll.

 **Carolyn took the box from her.**

Carolyn: Let me cut it out for you.

 **Carolyn took the scissors to cut the doll from out the box. She sat the trash on the floor.**

Carolyn: See how real she looks?

 **Delilah nodded.**

Carolyn: She's soft like a real baby, even smells like a real baby.

 **Delilah's smile faded, she knew where this was going.**

Carolyn: Let's pretend this doll is your sister.

 **Carolyn cradled the doll in her arms.**

Carolyn: See how gentle I'm being, supporting her head.

 **Delilah shook her head.**

Carolyn: Do you want to hold your sister?

Delilah: No.

Carolyn: Hold her, you're the big sister.

 **Carolyn handed the doll over to Delilah. The young girl sat holding it.**

Carolyn: You're gonna be a great big sister.

 **Delilah threw the doll down to the floor, she stood up and kicked it across the room as she walked out. Jade sat watching horrified as she rubbed her bump.**

Carolyn: I'm sorry, I was so sure that would work.

Jade: She is stressing me out.

Carolyn: You have to be patient with her.

Jade: I'm tired of being patient. It's not working.

Carolyn: She's just not getting one sibling, she's getting five.

Jade: I don't even want to have the quints now that I know she hates them.

Carolyn: She doesn't hate them, she's having a difficult time adjusting.

Jade: She seemed fine about it three months ago.

Carolyn: And now that time is getting closer, she's getting overwhelmed.

Jade: I can't deal with being physically drained and her bratty attitude.

Carolyn: Don't worry, things will get better.

Jade: I hope you're right.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Later that evening:**

 **Jade turned off the running water in the tub for Delilah's bath. She stood up straight holding her back in pain. She waddled out the bathroom, Delilah was sitting on her bed playing with Beck's iPad.**

Jade: Go take your bath.

 **Delilah sat ignoring Jade as she played the game.**

Jade: Did you not hear me? Go take your bath.

Delilah: No, I'm playing something.

Jade: I didn't give you a choice.

Delilah: I'll take it after I win.

Jade: No, go take it now before it gets cold.

Delilah: You take it.

 **Jade became irritable from her seven year old daughter's saucy remark.**

Jade: Dammit Delilah! Get your little tail in the tub, now!

Delilah: But-

Jade: I said, now!

 **Jade rubbed her bump as she felt the babies jerk inside her. Delilah sat down the iPad and stood down from her bed going over to her bathroom.**

Jade: And when you're finished, put on your pajamas and go to bed.

 **Delilah mumbled to herself as she undressed.**

Jade: What was that?

Delilah: Nothing.

 **Jade waddled away out the room. Delilah sat in the tub to take her bath. When she finished, she did just as Jade said. She dressed herself into her pajamas and got into bed. Her cranky attitude had tired her out and she was fast asleep. She was sleep for an hour when Jade stumbled into her room and over to her bed. She shook the child awake. Jade spoke threw her pain.**

Jade: Delilah. Wakeup.

 **Delilah opened her eyes frowning, she remembered why she had to go to bed early.**

Jade: Get up. Put on your shoes.

Delilah: Why?

 **Jade groaned in pain.**

Jade: Don't ask questions, just do it.

 **Delilah got out of bed and slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops. She followed Jade out the room noticing how she struggled to walk down the stairs. Jade cried out in pain as they walked into the garage.**

Delilah: Mommy, what's wrong?

Jade: Get in the car, we're going to the hospital.

 **Delilah did as she was told she sat in the backseat while Jade sat in the driver' seat. She took deep breaths as she started the car.**

Delilah: Why are we going to the hospital?

Jade: Try to go back to sleep, okay?

 **Jade drove away leaving the house. Delilah tried going back to sleep but the constant groans and cries from her mother, scared her.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Delilah awakened to the bright sunshine glazing into the room from her grandmother opening the curtains. She sat up in bed looking around the guest room.**

Carolyn: Good morning. You have to get ready for school.

Delilah: Where's my mommy? What happened to her?

 **Carolyn walked over to the bed sitting down.**

Carolyn: Shh, it's okay.

Delilah: She was hurt.

Carolyn: She's okay, she will be back home today.

Delilah: Can I call her?

Carolyn: She's resting right now so that the babies-

 **Carolyn stopped talking as Delilah covered her ears.**

Carolyn: We don't have to talk about the babies.

 **Delilah lowered her hands from her face.**

Delilah: I don't have my school clothes here.

Carolyn: Yes you do.

 **Carolyn pointed to a packed bag on the floor.**

Carolyn: I'll cook breakfast while you get dressed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Carolyn had picked up Delilah from school and was driving her home.**

Carolyn: Honor Roll, that's a special award.

Delilah: It means my report card will have good grades.

Carolyn: I know. You are very studious.

Delilah: No, I'm smart.

 **Carolyn laughed as they arrived to the house.**

Carolyn: Yes, you are smart.

 **Carolyn got out the car and helped Delilah out with her things. The two walked over to the porch. Delilah rang the doorbell.**

Carolyn: I'm gonna get you something special for your award.

Delilah: Something just for me? Not for babies?

Carolyn: Something just for you.

 **Delilah smiled. The door opened and Beck's tall figure stood.**

Delilah: Daddy, you're back?

Beck: Yes, I came back to take care of mommy.

 **Delilah walked into the house, Carolyn walked in after her. The young girl didn't try hugging her father, she walked off through the house.**

Carolyn: Go easy on her.

Beck: I could never be mad at her. I just need to have a talk with her.

Carolyn: How is Jade doing?

Beck: Her blood pressure went down.

Carolyn: That's great.

Beck: She's now on bed rest.

Carolyn: You and I both know she's not going to stay on bed rest.

Beck: I tried keeping her entertained. We finally named the babies.

Carolyn: It's about time. What did you come up with?

 **Beck finished talking with his mother and walked her out to leave. He headed upstairs to his daughter's bedroom.**

Beck: Delilah? You in here?

 **Beck looked around the room, he heard a toilet flush followed by running water. He sat on the bed to wait. Moments later a door opened and Delilah walked out her bathroom.**

Beck: Come sit with me.

 **Delilah walked over to her bed and sat.**

Beck: Did you go see mommy yet?

 **Delilah shook her head.**

Beck: Good. We need to talk first.

Delilah: I don't want to talk about the babies.

Beck: We are, whether you like it or not.

 **Delilah crossed her arms.**

Beck: I heard you were giving mommy a hard time yesterday.

Delilah: I wasn't.

Beck: You were. She told me all about it.

Delilah: Only because I don't want the babies anymore.

Beck: That is mean of you to say. Very mean.

Delilah: Sorry.

Beck: Your bad behavior not only hurt mommy but it hurt your sisters and brothers too.

Delilah: I didn't hurt mommy.

Beck: You did. You mad her upset and that's why she had to go to the hospital.

Delilah: Because of me? I hurt mommy?

Beck: Yes, you did.

 **Delilah started to tear up.**

Delilah: I don't wanna hurt mommy. I love her too much to do that.

 **Delilah wiped away tears, Beck pulled her onto his lap.**

Beck: I know you love her and that's why I want you to apologize to her.

Delilah: Okay.

Beck: And, I want you to stop saying mean things about the babies.

Delilah: I don't like them.

Beck: You don't know them yet.

 **Delilah shrugged.**

Beck: Remember when your great grandmother died?

Delilah: Your Nana? Yes.

Beck: Do you remember how sad I was? How sad everyone was?

Delilah: Yes. Nana was crying a lot.

Beck: It's sad when people die, isn't it?

Delilah: Yes.

Beck: Mommy was so hurt that the babies were about to be born last night.

Delilah: That's a bad thing?

Beck: If the babies were born last night, they would have died.

 **Delilah looked up at her father.**

Delilah: Really?

Beck: Yes. That would have made your mother and I very upset.

Delilah: Why would they die?

Beck: It's not time for them to be born yet. They need at least, six more weeks.

Delilah: Six weeks.

 **Delilah used her fingers to count.**

Delilah: That's one month and two weeks.

Beck: Yeah. They need more time to grow.

Delilah: Oh.

Beck: How would you feel if they had died?

Delilah: Sad.

Beck: Why is that?

Delilah: Because you and mommy would be sad.

Beck: Why don't you like them? What's the reason?

Delilah: Because they get everything and everyone keeps talking about them.

Beck: Guess what?

Delilah: What?

Beck: When you were in mommy's tummy, you got a lot of things too.

 **Delilah shook her head.**

Beck: How would you know? You weren't born yet.

 **Beck placed Delilah down from his lap.**

Beck: Go talk to mommy. Apologize.

Delilah: Is she mad at me?

Beck: No, she's not mad at you.

 **Delilah walked out her room to her parents'. She opened the closed door looking in. Jade was sitting up in bed writing in a journal.**

Delilah: Hi.

 **Jade looked up and smiled at the young girl peeking into the room.**

Jade: Hi, sweetie. Come in.

 **Jade patted the bed, Delilah slowly walked into the room, she climbed up onto Beck's side of the bed.**

Delilah: Are you mad at me?

Jade: No.

Delilah: I hurt you?

Jade: You're behavior upset me. It's not good for me to be upset.

Delilah: I'm sorry mommy.

Jade: I forgive you.

Delilah: Do you love me?

Jade: Of course I love you.

 **Jade held out an arm, Delilah reached over hugging her mother. Jade kissed her.**

Beck: Look what I have.

 **Beck walked into the room carrying a book. He sat on the bed next to Delilah.**

Beck: It's your old baby photo album.

Jade: Oh yeah, I haven't looked through this in a couple years.

 **Beck opened the album for them all to see.**

Delilah: I was small.

Jade: You were small but a lot to handle.

 **Beck turned the page.**

Delilah: Was it Christmas?

Beck: Yeah, it was your first Christmas.

Jade: You had so many gifts, it was ridiculous.

Delilah: How old was I?

Beck: You were ten months old.

Jade: Do you see the gifts you had?

Delilah: Yeah, that's a lot.

Beck: Our relatives and friends gave you all those gifts.

Delilah: No, Santa gives gifts on Christmas.

Beck: Santa and family gave you gifts.

 **Delilah turned the page, she giggled.**

Delilah: Mommy, you were big.

 **Jade glared at Beck, he chuckled.**

Jade: You know I hated you taking pictures of me.

Beck: You were sleep, I couldn't resist.

Jade: I wasn't as big as I am now.

Beck: That's because you were only pregnant with one baby.

 **Beck kissed Delilah's head.**

Delilah: I was in mommy's stomach in this picture?

Jade: Yeah, see, that was you.

 **Jade pointed to her belly on the photo.**

Beck: You know we love you, right?

 **Delilah nodded.**

Beck: We don't love you any less than the babies.

Jade: We love you all the same.

Beck: There will be no favorites in our family.

Jade: Could you please, give them a chance?

 **Delilah looked down.**

Beck: You're the big sister, they're gonna look up to you.

Delilah: I don't wanna be a big sister anymore.

Beck: It's going to happen, you can't stop it.

Jade: You are special because you have an important job.

Delilah: What's that?

Jade: Protecting them and teaching them.

Beck: And loving them.

 **Delilah looked up.**

Delilah: I have to do that?

Jade: You're the big sister, it's your job.

Delilah: What if they don't like me?

Beck: They'll love you.

Delilah: How do you know?

Jade: They already do.

Delilah: No they don't.

Jade: Come close, say something to them.

 **Delilah leaned in to Jade's bump.**

Delilah: Um, hi?

 **Jade smiled, she took Delilah's hands placing them on her bump to feel.**

Jade: Do you feel them kicking?

Delilah: Yes.

Jade: They do that every time you're around talking.

 **Delilah smiled.**

Delilah: My name is, Delilah.

 **Delilah giggled when she felt the kicks as a response.**

Beck: Your teacher called today.

 **Delilah pulled away from Jade looking at her father.**

Delilah: I didn't do anything bad, I was good.

Jade: We know. Congratulations on making the honor roll.

Delilah: (smiles) My award is in my backpack.

Jade: Go get it, so I can see.

Beck: Get your shoes too, you and I are going out to for ice cream to celebrate.

 **Delilah nodded as she climbed down from the bed, she rushed out the room.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Several weeks later:**

 **Beck rushed into his daughter's room and over to her bed, he shook her awake.**

Beck: Delilah, wake up.

 **Delilah woke up to Beck shaking her. She sat up in bed.**

Delilah: Huh?

 **Beck helped Delilah down from her bed.**

Beck: Put your shoes on, we have to go.

Delilah: But why? I'm tired.

Beck: Mommy is having the babies, come on we need to go.

 **Delilah slipped her feet into her slippers.**

Delilah: Can I wear these?

Beck: Yeah, let's go.

 **Beck took the girl's hand and rushed up the room taking her along. They ran downstairs to the garage where Jade was waiting in the truck. Beck opened the back door helping Delilah in, she sat back looking ahead to her mom. Jade sat holding her bump taking deep breaths. Beck got into the driver's seat next to Jade.**

Jade: What, are you, waiting for? Drive!

Beck: Delilah do you have your seatbelt on?

Jade: Just drive!

 **Delilah pulled her seatbelt over buckling herself in as Beck pulled out the driveway and drove speeding down the street. Jade's contractions weren't too far apart. She cried out whenever it hit.**

Delilah: Mommy, you're scaring me.

 **Jade looked back and forced a comforting smile.**

Jade: It's okay sweetie, I-I'm fine.

 **Jade groaned as another contraction hit.**

Jade: Oh God, Beck! Hurry up and get me there!

Beck: I'm going as fast as I can.

 **Beck slowed as he was pressing his foot against the break.**

Jade: What are you doing? Don't stop.

Beck: It's a red light, I have to follow the law.

Jade: Drive, Beck!

Beck: I could get a ticket.

 **Jade screamed as another contraction hit.**

Jade: Drive!

Delilah: Daddy, please drive. She's scaring me.

 **Beck drove dangerously fast. He managed to avoid getting pulled over. They soon arrived to the hospital where they caused ciaos upon entering. Jade's doctor and surgeons were waiting on her.** **Beck helped Jade sit into the wheelchair.**

Nurse: Take her into surgery.

 **A nurse was about to push Jade away.**

Jade: Wait!

 **The nurse stopped, Jade held out a hand to Delilah, the young girl walked over and grabbed her hand.**

Jade: I'm gonna be okay, alright?

 **Delilah nodded.**

Jade: Give me a kiss.

 **Delilah leaned in giving Jade a kiss.**

Jade: I love you.

Delilah: I love you too, mommy.

Jade: See you soon, okay?

 **Delilah nodded as the nurse wheeled Jade away. Beck walked up behind her and gave her a hug.**

Beck: Go with the nice lady and wait for Nana.

Delilah: I wanna go with you.

Beck: You need to go with Nana and get some sleep.

 **Delilah's lip trembled as she started to tear up.**

Delilah: No daddy, I wanna stay with you.

Beck: I have to go help mommy.

Delilah: I want to help too.

 **Beck gave his daughter a second hug.**

Beck: We will see you tomorrow.

 **Beck pointed ahead to a receptionist.**

Beck: Go with the nice lady.

 **Delilah walked over to the receptionist, Beck waved as he jogged away to catch up with Jade.**

Receptionist: I'll turn on some cartoons for you to watch.

 **Delilah followed the woman away to a waiting room. The receptionist was kind enough to turn on the TV to a children's channel. Delilah sat alone in the waiting room watching the TV. She didn't know how much time has passed but she knew she was there for a while. She became bored with the TV and stood up walking around. She picked up a magazine to look at. Delilah had eventually fallen asleep. She felt a touch on her arm. She opened her eyes and through her blurry vision saw her grandmother.**

Delilah: Nana?

 **Carolyn smiled.**

Carolyn: I'm here. Ready to go?

 **Delilah nodded, she reached up, Carolyn grabbed her from the seat to carry her out. Delilah wrapped her arms around Carolyn's neck to fall back to sleep.**

 **The next morning:**

 **Delilah woke up in bed in the guest room at her grandparents' house. She walked out the room to use the bathroom. When finished, the young girl wondered around looking for her grandparents. She found them murmuring in the kitchen. They turned to her and smiled.**

Carolyn: Well if it isn't the new big sister.

Joe: Good morning.

Carolyn: We're glad you're finally up.

 **Delilah sat at the table.**

Delilah: Can I call my mommy and daddy?

Carolyn: Wouldn't you rather go see them?

Delilah: Is mommy still hurt?

Carolyn: No, she's doing fine.

Joe: And so are your baby sisters and brothers.

Delilah: They're here? They came?

Carolyn: Yep, last night.

Joe: Would you like to go see them?

Delilah: Yes. Can we go now?

Carolyn: You have to eat breakfast and get dressed.

Delilah: I'm not hungry. I want to go see them now.

 **Delilah stood up from the chair and rushed out the kitchen to get dressed.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

 **Delilah held hands with both her grandparents as they walked into the hospital. They walked over to the front desk.**

Carolyn: We're here to see Jade and Beck Oliver.

Nurse: In NICU? Right this way.

 **The nurse led them away through the hospital to a different wing. They stepped out the elevator and the nurse pointed to a desk.**

Nurse: You have to show ID and follow the policy.

Carolyn: Thank you.

 **After identifying themselves, they were all led away where they washed their hands and put on scrubs over their own clothing.**

Delilah: Why do we have to wear this?

Carolyn: It's to cover any germs we might have.

Joe: We can only go in one at a time.

Carolyn: Sweetheart, you can go first.

Delilah: Me?

Carolyn: (nods) You're the big sister.

Delilah: I don't wanna go by myself.

Joe: We'll be right here.

Carolyn: It's room Four seventeen.

 **Carolyn pointed down the hall.**

Delilah: No, let's go together.

Carolyn: We can't. Only one at a time can go.

 **Delilah looked down the hall.**

Delilah: Which room is it?

Joe: Four seventeen.

 **Delilah took off walking as she looked from door to door for the correct room number. She looked back seeing her grandparents standing further away as she walked ahead. Few Nurses and Doctors smiled at her as she walked by. She looked left to the door with the number, four seventeen displayed. She reached out to grab the door knob but stopped. She could hear crying on the other side. Delilah stood listening to the voices on the other side of the door. She waited for the voices to stop before reaching out again. The door opened, Delilah looked up to see a tall woman.**

Dr. Haven: Oh, I'm sorry. I almost knocked you over.

 **The doctor smiled.**

Dr. Haven: Hi, remember me?

 **Delilah gave a small nod.**

Dr. Haven: I don't want to hold you up from seeing the quints.

 **The doctor held the door open for Delilah to walk in.**

Dr. Haven: Congratulations.

 **Delilah waited for the door to close before walking furthering into the room. She looked around at the equipment. Beck stood up from his chair.**

Beck: Hi princess.

 **Delilah smiled and walked over to her father giving him a hug.**

Beck: Did you sleep okay?

 **Delilah nodded, she looked over to Jade sitting up in bed looking exhausted. Her hair looked frizzy.**

Jade: No hug for me?

 **Delilah walked over to her mother in bed, she gave her a hug.**

Delilah: Are you feeling better?

Jade: Yes, I'm feeling much better.

 **Delilah looked around the room.**

Delilah: Where are they?

 **Jade smiled and motioned to her side.**

Jade: They're right there.

 **Delilah grew confused.**

Delilah: In that thing? What is that?

Beck: It's called an incubator, it's keeping them warm.

Jade: Go over and see.

 **Delilah walked over to the strange thing, Beck lifted her up so that she could see inside. Inside five tiny babies all slept close together.**

Delilah: They're so tiny.

Beck: They're gonna get big soon.

Delilah: They were all in mommy's stomach?

Beck: (chuckles) Yeah, they were.

Delilah: Which one is which?

Jade: Take one out for her to see.

 **Beck sat Delilah down, he opened the incubator and reached in. He took out one of the babies and handed him over to Jade. Delilah walked closer to see.**

Jade: This is Andre.

Delilah: Baby A?

Beck: Yeah.

 **Delilah studied the baby sleeping in Jade's arms.**

Delilah: Can I touch him?

Jade: You can touch his hand.

 **Delilah reached out to touch the infant, she smiled.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Delilah and her best friend walked into the girls' nursery. The girls were all sound asleep in their cribs.**

Isabelle: Will we get in trouble?

Delilah: Shh.

 **Delilah pointed to a baby monitor nearby on a dresser. She knew her mother had the other on her hip and could hear if they were in the room.**

Delilah: (whispering) We won't get in trouble if she doesn't hear us.

Isabelle: (whispering) Okay.

 **Delilah walked over to the changing table to steal diapers. She took two and grabbed Isabelle's hand pulling her out the room.**

Delilah: Now we can play house.

 **The two girls ran down the hall to Delilah's room. They sat playing with their own baby dolls.**

Isabelle: I wish we could play with the babies. They're more real.

Delilah: No, they cry too much.

Isabelle: No they don't.

Delilah: At night they do.

Isabelle: I wish I had a baby sister or a brother.

Delilah: You can have mine.

Isabelle: You don't like them?

 **Delilah became silent as she dressed her baby doll.**

Isabelle: How come you don't like them?

 **Delilah's bedroom door opened, Jenny stood.**

Jenny: Isabelle, it's time for us to go.

Isabelle: Can we stay a little longer?

Jenny: No, we have somewhere to be.

 **Isabelle sighed as she collected her things.**

Isabelle: Bye Delilah.

 **Delilah waved as her best friend walked out the room. The young girl sat playing alone after a while, she decided she wanted go to swimming and changed into her swimsuit. She walked out her room to find her mother. Jade sat in the boys' nursery nursing Robbie. She looked up when Delilah walked into the room.**

Jade: What are you doing?

Delilah: Can I play in the pool?

Jade: Not right now, I'm feeding.

Delilah: But that doesn't mean I can't swim.

Jade: It does considering you're not going near the pool without me watching you.

Delilah: I'm bored. I want to swim.

Jade: Maybe later.

Delilah: You said that yesterday.

Jade: (sighs) Delilah, I'm really tired right now.

 **Delilah crossed her arms.**

Jade: Go play or watch TV.

Delilah: Can I go swimming when daddy comes home?

Jade: By the time he gets home, you'll be in bed sleep.

Delilah: Sooo, I can't play in the pool?

 **Jade took a deep breath not wanting to yell at her daughter.**

Jade: Go play in your room, quietly.

Delilah: I'm tired of being quiet!

 **Andre whined in his sleep from his crib.**

Jade: Get out. Now. Before you wake him.

 **Delilah walked out the room and down the hall to her room. After twenty minutes of anger, she grabbed her towel and slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops. She walked out her room and down the hall to the nurseries. She peeked into the boys' room and saw no sign of her mother. The boys were both asleep in their cribs. She went to the girls' room and peeked inside. Jade was sitting nursing Trina. Delilah quietly walked away and went downstairs. She decided that she would go swimming and didn't care if her mother approved or not. She opened the back door and walked out into the yard, over to the pool. She sat down her towel and kicked out her flip flops.**

Delilah: She can't see me.

 **Delilah looked up to the house to the window of the girls' nursery. She dipped her toe into the pool.**

Delilah: Only ten minutes, then I'll go back.

 **Delilah took her toe from out the water. She turned around to jump in. She did a back flip landing into the pool, splashing hard. Jade was finished with feeding the babies. She walked down the hall to Delilah's bedroom walking in.**

Jade: What do you want for lunch?

 **Jade took a look around the room**.

Jade: Delilah?

 **Jade figured her daughter was either hiding because she was upset or downstairs watching TV. Jade walked out the room going downstairs to make Delilah's lunch. She went over to the sink to wash her hands. Looking out the window into the yard, Jade noticed the pool water moving. Jade walked over to the door going outside. Delilah sat on the edge of the pool fixing the strap on her swimsuit. Jade stormed over to her.**

Jade: Delilah!

 **Delilah jumped looking back to her angry mother. She quickly took her feet out the water standing up.**

Delilah: I didn't do anything.

Jade: I told you, to stay away from this pool without me or your dad around to watch you.

Delilah: I wanted to go swimming and you were-

Jade: I don't care! Get in the house!

 **Delilah frowned. She grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself and took her shoes. She marched into the house with Jade following behind.**

Delilah: I was bored. There's nothing to do.

Jade: I told you to wait.

Delilah: You always say wait, and it never happens.

Jade: Since you're so bored and went against what I said, guess what you can do?

 **Delilah stared at her mother nervous of what she was going to say.**

Jade: You can get started on those summer reading books your teacher sent home.

Delilah: But its summer.

Jade: School starts in three weeks, go get started on it.

 **Delilah sighed as she walked away.**

Jade: And I want you to write me a summary on each book.

Delilah: That's not what my teacher said to do.

Jade: It's what I said to do. Now go get started.

 **Delilah stomped away leaving the kitchen.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**

 ***There's another chapter after this. Not sure if I want to continue on with this and write about how Delilah deals with her new siblings during their first year.**

 ****An update for BLYL will be this weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

***This story is completely different than BLYL. Yes, the characters are the same but the plot is different. Yes, the character Delilah is adopted and older in BLYL but in this story, she's Bade's biological daughter. Please don't confuse the stories.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Delilah stood on a stepstool at the changing table as she assisted her mother.**

Jade: Wipe front to back.

 **Delilah took a baby wipe and wiped her sister's genital area clean while Jade held the fidgeting baby still.**

Jade: Now fold the dirty diaper and carefully take it from under her.

 **Delilah folded the used diaper and took it from underneath the infant leaving the clean diaper in place. She handed the diaper to her mother who, disposed of it.**

Delilah: I know how to do this part.

 **Delilah pulled the diaper forward strapping it on the baby.**

Jade: Good job. Button her onesie.

 **Delilah tried buttoning the onesie, the baby was becoming fussy kicking her legs.**

Delilah: She's not letting me.

 **Jade gave the baby her pacifier and rubbed her tiny leg calming her down.**

Jade: We're almost finished.

 **The baby calmed as Delilah buttoned her onesie.**

Delilah: Done.

Jade: You did a great job sweetie.

 **Jade took Cat from the changing table holding her close.**

Jade: Do you mind watching her while she's still awake?

Delilah: Okay.

 **Jade placed Cat in a swing. She safely buckled her in.**

Jade: She'll be falling asleep soon.

 **Delilah sat in front of the swing to play with Cat. Jade walked over to a crib where Tori was lying awake sucking on her fist. She reached in grabbing her.**

Jade: Thank you for your patience.

 **Jade sat in a chair to feed Tori.**

Delilah: Mommy, guess what?

Jade: What?

Delilah: At school, my friend told me she's having a party and I'm invited.

Jade: That's nice.

Delilah: Can I go?

Jade: I'll need to see an invitation first before deciding.

Delilah: She doesn't have it yet, she said next week.

Jade: Maybe your dad can take you.

Delilah: I'll ask him when he comes home.

Jade: You will see him tomorrow when you wake up.

Delilah: He's working late again?

Jade: Yes.

Delilah: I don't like daddy working on TV because he's always gone.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **The next day:**

 **Beck was away at work, he has been busy since his return. Jade sat in the family room with her visiting best friend. The babies were all lined in their bouncers, each asleep. Delilah sat coloring in the kitchen across from the family room.**

Jenny: You look terrible.

Jade: How do you expect me to look with three month old quintuplets and a seven year old?

Jenny: Sorry. I meant, you look exhausted.

 **Jade sighed nodding in agreement.**

Jade: I am exhausted.

Jenny: You should really get some rest.

Jade: Don't you think I would if I could?

Jenny: Why don't you take small naps while they're sleeping?

Jade: I do but when Delilah's here I can't.

 **Jade looked over to Delilah sitting at the island coloring.**

Jade: I don't want to wake up to my daughter floating dead in the pool.

Jenny: Sneaky girl.

Jade: Yeah, she is.

Jenny: You should take a nap while I'm still here.

Jade: No, that's okay, I'm fine.

Jenny: No you're not. I can keep an eye on the babies and Delilah for you.

Jade: I don't know if I should leave you alone with them.

Jenny: They're sleeping. How hard can it be?

 **Jade looked to the five sleeping babies, then back over to Delilah. She turned to her best friend.**

Jade: You'll wake me if one of them wakes up?

Jenny: Yeah.

Jade: You're sure you're fine with this?

Jenny: Yes, I'm sure.

Jade: Thank you, Jenny. I only need half an hour.

 **Jade stood up from the couch.**

Jenny: We'll be down here.

 **Jade nodded, she walked over to the kitchen stopping near the young girl.**

Jade: I'm going to take a quick nap, okay? Aunt Jenny is in charge.

 **Delilah looked up from coloring.**

Delilah: Okay, mommy.

Jade: If one of the babies wake up before I do, wake me.

Delilah: Okay.

 **Jade walked away leaving Jenny alone with her children. Jenny sat watching TV while keeping a close eye on the sleeping babies. Thirty minutes had passed and Jade was still upstairs, resting. A soft cry sounded, Jenny stood up to see who it was. She reached down to hold the baby.**

Jenny: You must be hungry.

 **Jenny walked over to the kitchen cradling Trina in her arms.**

Delilah: I'll go wakeup my mommy.

Jenny: No, don't do that.

Delilah: But she said if they wake up, to wake her up.

Jenny: I know but I can handle them on my own.

Delilah: What are you gonna do?

Jenny: Instead of waking your mom, I'll feed her myself.

 **Jenny walked over to the fridge.**

Jenny: She keeps the milk here in the freezer, right?

 **Jenny opened the freezer to grab a pouch of milk.**

Delilah: No, you're not supposed to use that.

 **Jenny closed the freezer holding the pouch of milk, she looked over to Delilah.**

Jenny: What do you mean I can't use it? I'm feeding the baby.

Delilah: But it's-

 **The infant cried loudly in Jenny's arms.**

Jenny: Don't worry, I'm getting it. It's coming.

 **Delilah watched as Jenny opened the microwave to place the pouch inside.**

Delilah: That's not how my mommy and daddy do it.

 **Jenny closed the microwave pressing a button to start it.**

Jenny: Delilah, sweetie, I know how to feed a baby.

Delilah: No you don't.

Jenny: Yes I do. Who's the grownup here?

 **Delilah jumped down from the stool and walked away leaving the kitchen. She went upstairs rushing to her parents' bedroom opening the door. The young girl ran in over to the bed where Jade was sleeping. She tapped her mother awake. Jade slowly opened her eyes looking to her daughter staring back at her.**

Delilah: Mommy, Aunt Jenny isn't listening to me.

 **Jade sat up in bed.**

Jade: What's wrong? Are the babies awake?

Delilah: Yes, I think its Tori.

 **Jade nodded as she stood out of bed.**

Delilah: Aunt Jenny is trying to feed her but she's doing it wrong.

 **Jade grabbed Delilah's hand walking out the room.**

Jade: What is she doing?

Delilah: She put it in the microwave.

 **Jenny held the screaming baby as she tried screwing on the nipple to the bottle. The other four babies remained asleep in their bouncers undisturbed in the family room. Jade and Delilah walked into the kitchen.**

Jenny: Delilah, I told you not to wake her.

Jade: Give me my baby.

 **Jade went over to Jenny holding her hands out.**

Jenny: I wanted to let you get some rest.

Jade: I had enough rest, hand her over.

 **Jenny passed Trina over to Jade. The baby continued crying.**

Jenny: I could have handled feeding her.

Jade: You did two things wrong.

Jenny: What could I have done wrong?

Jade: The milk in the freezer is for their night feedings.

Delilah: I tried telling her.

Jenny: Oh, well here. I warmed it up.

 **Jenny held out the bottle to Jade.**

Jade: Pour that out.

Jenny: Why? That's wasting it.

Jade: You're not supposed to put breast milk in the microwave, Jenny.

 **Jenny looked at the bottle confused.**

Jenny: Oh. Sorry I didn't know. My child was formula fed.

 **Jade walked away to the family room to feed the crying baby. Delilah cleared her throat, Jenny looked over.**

Delilah: Next time, listen to me.

 **Delilah reached up to the island, she grabbed her coloring book and pack of crayons. She gave a smirk to Jenny before walking out the kitchen.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**

 ***This story is completely different than BLYL. Yes, the characters are the same but the plot is different. Yes, the character Delilah is adopted and older in BLYL but in this story, she's Bade's biological daughter. Please don't confuse the stories.**


End file.
